criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Sinners and Saints
Sinners and Saints is a case featured in Criminal Case as the nineteenth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the one-hundred ninetieth case overall. It is the first case to take place in the Sinner's End district of Concordia. Plot Maddie and the player went to Paddy Whack's, a pub in Sinner's End, to investigate Mad Dog. Dermot McMurphy, the pub's owner, reported that someone dumped a body at the streets behind the pub. Outside the pub, they found the beaten body of doctor Barnaby Wilson. During the investigation, the player accidentally unlocked a trapdoor to an underground fight club below the pub. Later, the team stopped a fight between Isaac and a drunk man. The team gathered enough evidence to arrest fighter Kev O'Connell for the murder. Kev denied involvement but soon admitted to the crime. While he also admitted to be part of Mad Dog's gang, he said that he punched Barnaby to death with brass knuckles because the doctor was engaged to his beloved Marla de Paradis. He then branded Barnaby with a shamrock-shaped iron for good luck. Judge Lawson sentenced him to 20 years of forced labor in Stonewall Prison, without parole. Post-trial, Isaac and the player interrogated Kev about Mad Dog's gang. Kev let slip that Mad Dog frequented the cabaret street, where they found an Irish flask. Evie confirmed it belonged to Marla, who revealed that Mad Dog's name was Finley Flanagan. She said that Finley controlled the prostitution business in the district while his sister, Fiona "The Viper", controlled the alcohol business. Meanwhile, Rose and the player investigated Dermot's involvement in the fighting club. In the club, they found a book which (per Evie) showed that the club was organizing illegal deadly fights. As Dermot denied involvement, they investigated his pub to find a money bag, which turned out to be Dermot's dead pool profits. Upon arrest, Dermot said that Mad Dog promised him protection if he allowed his gang to use his pub. Mayor Cornelius Castletown then decided to impose an alcohol ban in Concordia to lessen crime rates, trusting the Squad to enforce it starting with Sinner's End. Chief Wright then told the team to head to Scarlet Road, the brothel quarter of Siner's End, to investigate Finley. Summary Victim *'Barnaby Wilson' (beaten to death and dumped in the street) Murder Weapon *'Brass Knuckles' Killer *'Kev O'Connell' Suspects MOTPC19DermotMM.png|Dermot McMurphy MOTPC19MarlaDP.png|Marla de Paradis MOTPC19JemimaH.png|Jemima Hatchett MOTPC19KO'Connell.png|Kev O'Connell MOTPC19FrederickW.png|Frederick Wilson Quasi-suspect(s) MOTPC19CorneliusC.png|Cornelius Castletown Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to fight. *The killer uses hair powder. *The killer drinks Connemara whiskey. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer has a tattoo. Crime Scenes Sinners_and_Saints_(Slider).jpg|Cabaret Street MOTPC190-CS-2.png|Cabaret Terrace MOTPC190-CS-3.png|Paddy Whack's MOTPC190-CS-4.png|Pub Tables MOTPC190-CS-5.png|Underground Room MOTPC190-CS-6.png|Fight Club Stalls Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cabaret Street. (Clues: Ornate Box, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Barnaby Wilson; New Suspect: Dermot McMurphy) *Talk to Dermot about the murder. (Prerequisite: Cabaret Street investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Paddy Whack's) *Investigate Paddy Whack's. (Prerequisite: Dermot interrogated; Clues: Waiter's Tray, Torn Flyer) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Branding Iron Branding Iron) *Analyze Shamrock Branding Iron. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hair powder) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Stained Flyer) *Examine Stained Flyer. (Result: Assistant's Name; New Suspect: Jemima Hatchett) *Question Nurse Hatchett about the victim. (Prerequisite: Assistant's Name decoded) *Examine Ornate Box. (Result: Faded Message) *Examine Faded Message. (Result: Faded Message; New Suspect: Marla de Paradis) *Talk to Marla about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Faded Message unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to fight) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Underground Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Faded Note, Bloody Rope and Hook, Broken Wood) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Warning Note) *Confront Dermot about the fight club hidden under his pub. (Prerequisite: Warning Note unraveled; Profile updated: Dermot knows how to fight) *Examine Rope and Hook. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Connemara whiskey; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Pub Tables) *Investigate Pub Tables. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; Clues: Photograph Photo, Doctor's Bag) *Examine Photo. (New Suspect: Frederick Wilson) *Inform Lord Wilson of his son's murder. (Prerequisite: Frederick Wilson identified; Profiles updated: Frederick drinks Connemara whiskey, Dermot drinks Connemara whiskey) *Examine Doctor's Bag. (Result: Victim's Documents Documents) *Analyze Legal Documents. (12:00:00) *Question Marla about inheriting the victim's money. (Prerequisite: Legal Documents analyzed; Profiles updated: Marla uses hair powder and drinks Connemara whiskey, Jemima uses hair powder) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Winner's Sign; New Suspect: Kev O'Connell) *Talk to Kev about the fight club. (Prerequisite: Winner's Sign unraveled; Profiles updated: Kev knows how to fight, Marla knows how to fight) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Cabaret Terrace. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Postcard, Medicine Bottle) *Examine Postcard. (Result: Brown Liquid Fluid) *Examine Brown Fluid. (Result: Iodine) *Confront Nurse Hatchett about her plans to stop the victim. (Prerequisite: Iodine identified under microscope; Profile updated: Jemima knows how to fight) *Confront Lord Wilson about his relationship with his son. (Prerequisite: Jemima interrogated) *Examine Medicine Bottle. (Result: Patient's Reference) *Analyze Patient's Reference. (09:00:00) *Confront Kev about the medicine bottle. (Prerequisite: Patient's Reference analyzed; Profile updated: Kev uses hair powder and drinks Connemara whiskey, Dermot uses hair powder) *Investigate Fight Club Stalls. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Bloody Brass Knuckles, Doctor Mask; Murder Weapon registered: Brass Knuckles) *Examine Bloody Brass Knuckles. (Result: Particles) *Analyze Particles. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Examine Doctor Mask. (Result: Green Powder) *Analyze Green Powder. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a tattoo) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to By Hook or by Crook (1/6). (No stars) By Hook or by Crook (1/6) *Talk to Kev about the Irish gang. (Available after unlocking By Hook or by Crook) *Investigate Cabaret Street. (Prerequisite: Kev interrogated; Clue: Metal Pieces) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Silver Flask) *Examine Silver Flask. (Result: Smudged Fingerprints) *Analyze Smudged Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *Question Marla about the hip flask. (Prerequisite: Smudged Fingerprints analyzed; Reward: MALE Cabaret Suit, FEMALE Cabaret Dress) *Investigate Underground Room. (Available after unlocking By Hook or by Crook; Clue: Crate) *Examine Crate. (Result: Notebook) *Analyze Notebook. (06:00:00) *Confront Dermot about the fight club's dead pool. (Prerequisite: Notebook analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Pub Tables. (Prerequisite: Dermot interrogated; Clue: Money Bag) *Examine Money Bag. (Result: Note on Money Bag) *Arrest Dermot for his illegal fight club gains. (Prerequisite: Note on Money Bag unraveled; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what the Mayor wants. (All tasks before must be done first) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *This is one of only eight cases in the game in which all of the suspects make an appearance after the case, the others being At the End of the Rope, A Killer Among Us, In Plain Sight, Slayer's End, How the East Was Won, Death in My Hand and Death as Old as Time. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *This is one of the several cases in which more than one suspect gets arrested. *This is one of the cases in which Maddie and Isaac interact with each other. *In Chapter 1, a quote from ''The Comedy of Errors ''is mentioned. *In Chapter 2, Wilkie Collins and Charlotte Brontë are mentioned. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Sinner's End